


How Lucky We Are to Be Alive

by nevereverever



Series: Three Thirds Make A Whole [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Hospitals, Just some elams fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Eliza pick up John from the hospital. Excitement all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Lucky We Are to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my fellow Elams folk!  
> Once again, I can't resist the urge to write Elams fluff. This is technically the sequel yo Loud and Quiet, but it makes sense on it's own. Context if you don't want to read the previous angst, John got shot. That is all.  
> Enjoy!

Eliza jabbed Alexander in the shoulder repeatedly before he woke up. She was well aware of the fact that it was early, that neither of them had slept enough in weeks, that Alex had been immersing himself in work, that she could do nothing to stop him. But none of that kept her from impatiently poking him in the shoulder in the quiet early hours of the morning.

Alex groaned and rolled over in bed to face her. “Betsey, you know I love you, but I got to bed at two. Can you not wake me up at,” He glanced to the clock over his shoulder. “5:39?” He rubbed his eyes and stretched, knowing that Eliza would drag him out of bed anyway.

“Visiting hours start at 6. And John is coming home today!” she exclaimed, playfully pushing Alex into the bed and planting a kiss on his cheek. Alex smiled up at her, joy flickering behind his eyes.

“Eliza, I have work to do today,” he said with a sad smile. Eliza collapsed on top of him with an exasperated sigh. She was smaller than him. Tiny, he would always say, usually while holding her hand or with his chin rested atop her head. Not that Alexander was tall. Eliza was just… tiny.

Eliza sat up and perched on her heels. “Do it from home. Washington will let you off for a day. Plus you’ve been doing so much work you must be ahead on something. Please?” She looked at him with pleading eyes and he couldn’t help himself. He smiled and pulled himself up to kiss her.

“Fine. Fine. Just let me get ready.” He looked up at her to see that she was already dressed, had makeup on. Her next sentence confirms it.

“Good.” She smiles. Genuine. “I made breakfast.” She grinned and sauntered off, blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. 

By the time he managed to drag himself out of bed and put clothes on, he could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. His Eliza. Knew him so well. She knew that the smell of coffee lured him like a moth to a flame.

As he walked down the hallway he heard her call from the kitchen. “I knew it would make you go faster.” He laughed at that. He hadn’t laughed at much in a few weeks. Everything had felt dampened by just the thought of John in pain. 

He grabbed a mug of coffee and wrapped himself around Eliza, careful not to spill his drink on her dress. 

“I still don’t understand how you drink black coffee,” she made a gagging noise and picked up her own mug (cream, and a heaping helping of sugar). 

“It’s like a smack to the face. It’s not like this tastes good. No one likes the taste of black coffee and anyone who says they do is lying.” He downed the rest of his mug and let go of Eliza. “You look cute.” he said, the love in his voice unrestrained.

“Thanks! Now let’s go! I’m so excited, Alex.” She smiled, clapped her hands, and grabbed her keys, skipping towards the car. She looked for all the world like it was the happiest day of her life. Giggling, Alexander followed her outside. It was still dark, but Eliza lit up his world like the sun, and, suddenly, he didn’t really mind that it was early.

The drive to the hospital had Eliza bouncing in her chair and Alex being thoroughly entertained by Eliza bouncing in her chair while trying to focus on driving. When they pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, Eliza was practically out the door before the car even stopped. She pulled Alex along behind her into the building. Eliza greeted the hospital staff who she had become friends with in the past few weeks. They got in the elevator with more bounce in their step than they'd had in weeks, and sauntered to John’s room.

“JOOOOHHHNNNN!” Eliza called, hopping onto the end of the bed. John startled from sleep, but smiled when he saw the loves of his life beaming at him. 

“Hey babe!” John exclaimed, “Why are you here so early?” He kissed Alex and then grinned at Eliza. 

“We came to pick you up and take you home. Because we missed you!” Alex smiled and placed a kiss on John’s head.

His wounds were healing, his pain wasn’t great, but it was manageable. He still woke up in the middle of the night breathing hard and terrified for his life, but he doubted that would go away anytime soon. He put it out of his head, just tried to stop thinking about it.

“Well you should probably talk to the doctors before you steal me from the hospital, but oh my gosh yes. Please take me home.” He tried to make the please sound minimally pitiful, but Alexander and Eliza heard the underlying distress in his voice.

“I talked to the doctors yesterday. They said you can go as soon as they remove your IV and you sign some papers. You still have to be on bed rest, but it’s a start!” Eliza said, bouncing again. 

A few hours later, John sort of hobbled to the car with the help on some crutches. He knew how to use crutches because he had broken both of his legs in fights, but using crutches for a chest injury was different, so he hobbled. He sat in the backseat of their car with a sigh and pulled the crutches across his lap. 

They drove home, chatting all the way. It felt like they were finally whole again. All three of them together felt natural, the way it was supposed to be. Finally, they got home and flopped onto the bed, all together.

Eliza curled around John, careful to not touch his chest, not disrupt the bandages. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

“I’m so glad you’re home. I didn’t feel complete without you. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” Eliza whispered. He nuzzled his cheek against her head, and just knowing that she was there, that Alex was there, it made everything okay.

John pulled Alex closer to him and hummed quietly. 

“You know, when we first got the the hospital, the President cried over you, “ Alex said, trying to change the topic.

John chuckled. “Washingdad cried? I can’t imagine!” He kept laughing over the indignant noises Alex made.

“Don’t call President Washington ‘Washingdad’! I’ve told you a million times.” Alex cried. John smiled and kissed Alex on the top of his head, which only mildly placated him. He still grumbled a little bit.

“It’s true. I was a little out of it,” Understatement, she thought, “but he cried into Martha’s shoulder for a while. Even got teary during his address.” She bopped Alex on the nose and he finally stopped his grumbling. 

“I’m glad I have you two.” John sad, the smile his face held coming through in his voice. “And I’m glad that I’m not dead.” 

“We’re glad you’re not dead too, John.” Eliza said, drawing John in for a kiss with a gentle hand on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! Feel free to comment if you liked it (fuel my authorial soul), and stay tuned for more from this series!


End file.
